Derribando barreras
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy conoce Albus Potter y cosas pasarán.


¿Quién iba a pensar que esto iba a sucederme a mí? Yo sólo era ese chico reservado que pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría y cuando era notado, lo único que pasaba por la mente de todas aquellas personas era: " _Ese es. Es él hijo de Draco Malfoy._ "

Y así es como mi vida se resumía en prácticamente no existir. Tenía que ser así para no sentirme herido ni en lo más mínimo, porque cuando los demás sentían tanto desprecio por ti, lo único que te quedaba por hacer era hacerte el invisible y fingir como si nada pasara, encerrarte en tu propio idílico mundo, donde todo es hermosamente perfecto.

Pero eso a la larga no funciona…

No cuando _El Profeta_ sacaba titulares como _"¿Es bueno creerle a un Malfoy"_? o cosas como _"Conozca la verdad detrás de esta nada benevolente familia"._ No cuando no podías ir a un restaurante a comer algo, sin que los demás te mirarán raro y se negaran a tomar tus órdenes. No cuando ibas al hospital, y eras último en ser atendido a duras penas.

Mi vida era dura… muy dura, y cada día que me levantaba y miraba a través de los largos ventanales de nuestra apagada mansión directo al horizonte, y lo veía tan lleno de color y distinto a mi miserable existencia, no podía pensar nada más en querer dormir para siempre. Pensaba en acostarme alguna noche y no despertarme al día siguiente.

Pero incluso, para mi pesar, eso era algo que era imposible. Era como si simplemente, mis padres y yo, estuviésemos dedicados a vivir en un vórtice de sufrimiento producto de unos patéticos errores del pasado, sin que pudiésemos escapar de él. Mi vida estaba destinada a ser vacía y sin significado.

Hasta que lo conocí a él.

Recuerdo claramente que fue en mi primer año en Hogwarts. A penas había sido enviado a Slytherin, cuando en el largo caminar a la mesa de mi casa, me tropecé y caí al suelo, ocasionando las carcajadas de los demás estudiantes.

En medio de mi vergüenza, una mano tocó gentilmente mi hombro y cuando levanté el rostro, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar como un tonto, pude ver que los ojos esmeralda más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, me ofrecían una mano de ayuda para levantarme. Con un poco de desconfianza, acepté la ayuda y una vez que tuve nuevamente en pie y recibí una sonrisa de aquel enigmático ser, de repente sentí lo más cercano a la preocupación por parte del exterior.

Sin embargo, luego de ese peculiar momento, parecía que todo iba a seguir igual; yo sólo iba a ser el chico innombrable del colegio, a quien todo el mundo tendría miedo de hablarle por pensar que una maldición pudiese caer sobre sus hombros. Pero el destino tenía algo distinto escrito para mí.

Los días siguientes, nuevamente volví a encontrarme con aquel misterioso muchacho. Rápidamente me dijo que se llamaba Albus y que era hijo del niño que vivió. Aunque el principio tuve miedo de juntarme con una personalidad como la suya, él mismo me demostró que era una preocupación infundada, y prácticamente me obligó a acercarme a él.

Con el tiempo, los encuentros dejaron de ser simples encuentros y se transformaron en largas conversaciones sobre la vida, las relaciones y el futuro incierto en el colegio. Incluso toda su familia comenzó a acercarse a mí y pronto, los tres hermanos que conformaban la familia y los Weasley, que al parecer eran muy cercanos a ellos, eran los únicos que se dignaban a dirigirme la palabra en Hogwarts.

No fue cuestión de imaginármelo mucho, cuando ya mi padre, mi madre y yo, incluso éramos invitados a las reuniones familiares de los Potter y los Weasley. Era surreal, pero la familia a la que el mundo le había dado la espalda, estaba siendo tomada en cuenta por alguien.

En cuanto mi relación con Albus Potter, todo fue mejorando poco a poco, hasta el punto en que pude llegar a decir que él era mi mejor amigo. Sí, que alguien como yo, dijese que tenía un mejor amigo era algo loco si lo imaginaba años atrás. Pero ahora que sé que es verdad, no pudo estar más que feliz.

Y entonces pasaron los años, llegó el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y finalmente el quinto año. Ya al tener media década en Hogwarts, todo se había vuelto más fácil para mí. A diferencia de mis comienzos, ahora por lo menos la gente me miraba en la cara al hablar y me llamaba por mi nombre, no simplemente por el apellido. Ahora en verdad era tomado en cuenta por igual por casi todo el mundo. Esconderme ya no era necesario. Fingir que no me importaban los demás ahora era algo ilógico. Yo había conocido lo que era existir.

Y ese significado que ahora tenía mi vida, no hacía más que hacerse más intenso cada vez que compartía con Albus Potter. Sí, prácticamente ya no tenía problema con nadie más, pero el pasar ratos con él; el reírme con él; el simple hecho de estar sin decir nada, tan sólo disfrutando de su grata presencia, era algo que no tenía comparación.

Al principio me había costado aceptar que alguien se acercara mí, pero luego de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, ahora que siento lo que siento; ahora que la calidez de Potter me hace sonreír a cada momento; ahora que su presencia mejora hasta el día más gris; ahora que sólo mencionar su nombre me pone de nuevo la vista en frente; ahora que sus ojos esmeralda parecen brillar con una luz pura que me dice "Todo está bien, puedes hacer lo que te propones. Continua. Puedes confiar en mí"; ahora que sé su preocupación por mí es genuina, lo único que se arremolina en mi mente ya más calmada al considerar todo, es sólo una cosa:

 _Que nunca quiero separarme de él._

Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy y creo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo.


End file.
